


Dragon's Ire

by EffingEden



Category: Hurog - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffingEden/pseuds/EffingEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oreg's first/final encounter with Jade Eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon's Ire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [with_rainfall](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=with_rainfall).



> Prompt from comment_fic; Any except Tolkien, dragon's ire more fierce than fire

“Jade Eyes?” The name brought the tang of sulphur to his tongue. Made the shadows pulse and twist in the corners of his vision. Spurred his magic to gouge into the fabric of the world around him, leaving wounds that seeped blood of time all around.

He wanted to take this foul wretch out of reach, out of sight, cage him as Ward had been, teach him the meaning of torture and rape over millennia until the world ended in bile and blood –

But his anger burned through him. He moved. Flesh parted willingly for his knife and life fled.


End file.
